Safe and Sound
by MusicalHorizon
Summary: "I don't want to wonder if you're safe and happy. I don't want to meet someone else and be forced to forget what's happened between us. I don't want to forget that you loved me. I won't do it. I can't." HG/DM Drabbles. IN-PROGRESS.
1. Light Me Up

_This is my confessional_

_Seven seconds 'til I hit the ground,_

_but you saved my life._

_Now I feel indestructible_

_So protected when you're around,_

_Yeah, you saved my life_

_**Song Inspiration:**__ Glowing_ by Nikki Williams

A warm breeze filled the air, shifting Hermione's hair behind her shoulders.

She glanced around at her classmates with a small smile on her face. The graduating class of 1999 was the biggest group the school had ever seen due to the students who were unable to attend the prior year. Even after the death of many family and friends, Hogwarts had a sense of renewal after the dark cloud of Voldemort had been destroyed.

The courtyard was flooded with students who were attracted to the muggle-filled amusement park that was set up for them. Initially, there was a little doubt, but after they saw the roller coaster take that first steep plunge, the line for the wait was never-ending. People stood in circles reminiscing about the past year or crowded around the bonfire trying to figure out the hype about s'mores. There were ferris wheels and games that were held occupied for hours. Hermione saw a flash of color by the lake and the sides of her mouth quirked upward in a slight smile. Grabbing two beers, she headed in that direction.

"Plan on joining in, Malfoy?"

Without turning in her direction, Malfoy smirked before responding.

"I think I'll just watch from here."

"Are you against having fun?"

He looked at her.

"I'm partial to having fun, but right now, I'm more partial to that beer you brought me."

She laughed.

"You assume too much. How do you know both aren't for me?"

"Not only a bookworm, but an alcoholic too? Impressive."

"They're for me," Hermione said as she took a drink from both bottles. "See?"

Malfoy raised an eyebrow before grabbing the closest bottle. Hermione eyed him warily as he raised it to his lips and took a sip.

"Hmm. Germs. Tastier than expected."

Hermione face flushed with guilt.

"I'm sorry, Malfoy," Hermione said quickly, as she turned to move away. "That drink really was for you. I'll get you another."

Malfoy stopped her with a hand around the wrist.

"Granger, relax," he spoke, releasing her arm and taking another sip. "It's not going to kill me or anything, right?"

They both turned back to the carnival and stood in silence for a short while.

"Really, Granger. It's not going to kill me?"

She laughed again.

"Or anything," she replied. It was his turn to laugh.

"As much as it pains me to say this, good job, Granger."

"On what exactly," Hermione asked, mirroring the smirk on his face. "Good job on being Valedictorian, good job on throwing this carnival together, good job o..."

"No one likes a show-off," he interrupted with a knowing smile on his face, "but good job on this carnival. I had my doubts and obviously you were set on proving me wrong."

"Thanks, Malfoy. Honestly, we deserve it. We've been through enough pain and sorrow, so it's about time we turn that around, right? We deserve it."

"Even me?"

Before she could respond, fireworks shot off into the sky.

Blues, greens, reds, and yellows clashed in the dark sky as the students cheered below. As the celebration continued, the name of each student flashed through the air. They watched as the name "Draco Malfoy" illuminated in the sky.

Hermione glanced up at him and watched the colors bounce off his face.

"Even you."

_A million hearts, you're the only one_

_Who lights it up like I'm glowing in the dark_

_A million hearts, you're the only one_

_Who lights me up, like I'm glowing in the dark_


	2. I Wish It Was You

_Honey, why you calling me so late?_

_It's kinda hard to talk right now._

_Honey why are you crying? Is everything okay?_

_I gotta whisper 'cause I can't be too loud._

_**Song Inspiration: **__Lips of an Angel _by Hinder

Draco tiredly rubbed his eyes as he heard a pecking noise come from the window. He slipped out of the bed and let the owl in, removing the letter from its leg and giving it a few treats. Looking down at the note, he recognized the familiar writing by the one word he saw formed on the parchment.

_Please._

He wrote a quick reply and sent the owl on its way.

"Who was that from," came a whisper from the bed.

"Blaise," he said as he pulled a shirt over his head. "He has something to tell me about his trip in Italy that can't wait. I'll be in the parlour."

"Tell him I said hello," she replied as she closed her eyes and dozed off again. Draco walked to his office, and as he opened the door, he saw Hermione seated on his couch.

"Hermione," he said softly. She looked up, and Draco could see unshed tears in her eyes. "What's wrong?"

She smiled slightly when she saw him but remained silent. He moved closer until he was kneeling in front of her. He grabbed her face between both of his hands and placed a kiss on her forehead.

"Granger," he tried again. "Please, what's happened?"

"I can't do it."

"Do what?"

Hermione looked down at her hands, and she slowly opened them, revealing an engagement ring. She looked up at Draco to gauge his reaction. His brow was furrowed and he opened his mouth to speak, but promptly closed it.

"I said yes."

She watched as a series of emotions passed through his eyes: sadness, anger, disappointment, betrayal.

Acceptance.

Draco got up and walked to the other end of the room. He sat down with his head between his hands.

"Say something," Hermione begged.

"Congratulations."

She smiled grimly.

"Are we doing the right thing?"

"No one is willing to forgive me for my past, and they'll never forget it. Second chances don't exist for me. I'll never be more than the person who let Death Eaters into Hogwarts. I'll always be the person with the Dark Mark carved into his arm and blood on my hands. I'll always be the failure, the disgrace, the murderer. I can't even forgive myself, and I can't expect anyone to either. I can't live with my sins, and I won't let you live with them either."

"That's not fair. You can't decide how I live the rest of my life. That should be my decision to make," Hermione argued.

"Except I'm making it for you."

He sighed.

"Hermione," he said as he walked back to her, "as pure and beautiful as you are, you've never had people hate you with reason."

She opened her mouth to disagree but he quickly silenced her.

"People, people like me and my family ridiculed and tortured you and many others for some warped belief that we were better than you, that we deserved to do with you as we pleased, that we could kill, slaughter, and ruin families. The hate that we manifested against Muggle-borns and Muggles was groundless, so we found a way to justify our hate. You were hated for entirely no reason, but I, I am hated for everything my family did, everything I did, and everything I had the potential to do. And that hate is surely justified."

A few renegade tears fell down her cheeks.

"Your life would be dictated by my mistakes, not by your own achievements, and you'll grow to resent me for it. I could never put you through that."

"It's not fair," she repeated. Draco pulled her up by her hands and kissed her slowly.

"I know," he whispered against her lips.

They stood there for a few more minutes until Draco reluctantly pulled away.

"I have to go. Astoria's waiting upstairs."

"We're doing the right thing," Hermione spoke, trying to convince herself.

"I hope so," he said, kissing her again on the forehead. Hermione slowly let go of one of this hands, and prepared to apparate.

"Maybe one day," she asked hopefully.

"Maybe."

Hermione leaned up to place a soft kiss against his lips.

"You know I love you," he voiced, "Don't forget that."

"I know," she smiled. "I love you too. Bye Draco."

He felt her hand slip out of his as she apparated away.

"Goodbye, Granger."

_And I never wanna say goodbye_

_But girl, you make it hard to be faithful_

_With the lips of an angel_


	3. Bleached Dreams

_There's someone I've been missing_

_I think that they could be_

_The better half of me_

_They're in the wrong place trying to make it right_

_But I'm tired of justifying_

_So I say to you..._

_Come home_

_**Song Inspiration:**__ Come Home_ by OneRepublic

Hermione saw an owl pecking at her office window.

**June 26, 2001**

_Granger,_

_I left my briefcase in your office yesterday afternoon. I trust you'll return it as soon as possible._

_Malfoy._

She recognized the leather briefcase in the corner of the room.

* * *

**June 27, 2001**

_Granger,_

_Thank you for returning my briefcase, although the same cannot be said for the shredded files I found within._

_Malfoy._

* * *

Hermione glared at the owl as she removed the letter.

**July 1, 2001**

_Granger,_

_Everyone's coming over for the annual Fourth of July barbecue. Let's anger all of London as we celebrate America's independence from us._

_Malfoy._

* * *

**July 5, 2001**

_Granger,_

_The fireworks missed you._

_Malfoy._

* * *

**July 7, 2001**

_Granger,_

_Do you remember where I put the bleach? My hair is beginning to suffer._

_Malfoy._

She laughed.

* * *

**July 14, 2001**

_Hermione,_

_Your job offer wasn't meaningless._

_Paris doesn't need you._

_I do._

_Come home._

She needed him too.

_Right now there's a war between the vanities_

_But all I see is you and me_

_The fight for you is all I've ever known_

_So come home_


	4. Turn It Off

_Mom and Dad_

_Don't worry about your son_

_I'll be okay_

_I'll take these days one by one_

_Though the times are hard_

_I still know where I belong_

_I keep looking up so I can hold on_

_**Song Inspiration:**__ Who We Are _by Ryan Calhoun

Turn it off.

Turn it all off. Turn off the confusion. The disappointment. The sadness. The anger. It's too much. I can't control it. Is it possible to feel like I'm drowning in my own emotions? They're flooding my senses.

Turn it off.

Please.

All these people are watching me, dissecting me with their eyes, their stares. Reminding me of why I'm here, of what I've lost. I don't need to be reminded because this is something that I'll have to live with for the rest of my life. I know what I did. I know it's my fault. I know I'm responsible. And I'll have to live with that for the rest of my life.

The rest of my life.

The idea never use to scare me as much as it does now. I use to know exactly what I wanted to do. I wanted to travel the world, learn about different people and their cultures, and that's what I've been doing for the past year, until I had to come home nine days ago. Nine days ago when everything, my hopes, my dreams, my beliefs vanished. Nine days ago when my parents were killed in a car accident. A _fucking_ car accident. By some _fucking, immature little cunt_ who thought they could drive home after they had 10 beers.

All my life my parents have protected me, but I should've been the one protecting them. I should've been able to prevent this. After all they've done for me, I wasn't there when they needed me the most. I wasn't there to say goodbye. I wasn't there to tell them I love them. I wasn't there. And I should've been. I should've been there.

But I'm here.

In front of hundreds of people. Family and friends of my parents, some of my own friends even litter the group. We watch as the double caskets are lifted to be placed in the ground. I hear a sob break out in the silence, and I close my eyes, willing the tears to go away. I need to be strong, but I can feel the pressure behind my eyes. A single drop falls on my cheek, and I quickly brush it away with my fingertips. It's the first tear I've cried since I first heard the news. I know that I have to be strong because if I start crying now, I don't think I'll ever stop.

As their caskets are dropped lower and lower, I can feel my heart sink along with them. What little left I have with my parents is disappearing right before my eyes, and I want to scream. I want to rip out my hair from the roots. I want to gouge my eyes out. Anything so that I don't have to concentrate on the pain in my chest.

Slowly, the guests start leaving, many of them stopping to give me their condolences. I appreciate it, but I don't want their condolences. I don't want their pity. I don't want their sorrows because I'm dealing with my own. I just want one person to tell me it's okay to feel like I'm breaking. I just want one person to tell me that it's okay if I cry until I can't anymore. I just want one person to tell me that it's okay if I'm not strong today. I just want one person to tell me that I'll be okay. Definitely not today, probably not tomorrow, maybe not the next day, but eventually.

I'll be okay.

The crowd was quickly thinning out. Harry and all the Weasleys were some of the last people left. They all gather around me, showering me with hugs and kisses. I'm the first one to pull away from all of the hugs for fear that if I hold on too long, I won't be able to keep it together. Harry, Ron, and Ginny promise that they'll check up on me tomorrow, and I can't help but feel so much gratitude for my friends. They've helped me tremendously through this past week, taking over when I couldn't in planning the services for my parents. I know I'm lucky to have friends like them, and I'm grateful that I do.

Soon, I'm the only person left in the cemetery. Me, my parents, and all the people that have gone before them. All the people that have been grieved by the family and friends that they left behind.

They left me behind. Not because they wanted to, but because they were forced to. They were taken from me, and now I have no idea what I'm supposed to do without them. I don't think I can do anything without them. They were my ideas, my beliefs, my hopes, my dreams. They made me think I could do anything. They were the reason I could do anything. And now they're gone, just like that.

I have no one.

I can feel the tears forming in my eyes, but I do nothing to stop them now. There's no one here, and it's my time to grieve. It's my time to mourn. I can't stop the tears that cascade down my face or the memories that flash through my mind. I hear a loud sob, and I know it's my own cries, and it only makes me cry harder.

I feel two strong arms wrap around me, and a voice whispers into my hair.

"It's okay," a man tells me as he smooths my hair down with his hands. This only makes me cry harder. I can feel myself shaking, and the arms around me tighten. I'm not sure how long I stand there, crying into this stranger's chest, but he rubs my back as my cries calm down. The man removes his arms from around my body, and smooths down my hair again before he kisses my forehead.

"It's okay," he repeats, "You're going to be okay."

After a couple seconds of standing still, I feel him move away. When I finally open my eyes, they're blurry from the tears, and they take a second to refocus. He's now halfway across the cemetery, but I could never mistaken that snow white hair.

* * *

Two days later, I spot him waiting for the elevator. In a rush of encouragement, I make my way closer.

"Hey, Malfoy."

He turns slightly, nodding as he acknowledges my presence.

"Granger."

I wanted to thank him for being there and apologize for crying all over his suit. I wanted to tell him that I wasn't normally so weak. I was _never_ weak. I wanted to justify why I was sobbing so hysterically other than the obvious reason. I wanted him to understand. I wanted, _needed_ to say something that would make him understand.

"It's okay."

I stopped. It was almost surreal how those words he seemed to favor caused the thoughts to leave my head completely, how they seemed to make everything seem as if they were completely, utterly okay.

The elevator had arrived and he stepped aside to let me walk in ahead.

"Floor," he asked as the doors closed.

"The ninety-third."

Silence fell and I stood there contemplating how to breach the topic again.

"Granger, you don't have anything to prove to me."

I stammered.

"What?"

"You don't have to convince me that you're strong. You were the Gryffindor, remember? Strong, loyal, and brave until the end."

"I don't understand."

I was staring at him in confusion by this time, but his eyes were firmly set on the elevator doors.

"But I do. You want to make sure that I know your momentary sign of weakness was just that, momentary. Never to happen again, right? But if I'm going to be honest, I can promise you that it'll happen again. It's not something you can prepare for or something you should be ashamed of."

"And how..."

For a second, I thought I lost the ability to loop more than three words together.

"How do I know," he cut in.

He finally looked at me.

"You're not the only one whose had to bury their parents."

I felt the recently familiar pressure building up behind my eyes. I wanted to cry. For him, for myself, for our parents. I tried blinking the tears away, but I could tell he already noticed.

"You don't have to be strong in front of me, Granger. You don't have to be anything more than who you are."

"I don't want to cry forever, Malfoy."

He smiled.

"You won't. I promise."

I looked at the upturned lines of his smile, and I believed him. The elevator doors opened to the ninety-third floor and I watched him step aside again, letting me through the doors before him.

"What reason do you have up here," I asked, as he continued following me.

He smirked.

"I figured since you pretended you needed to do something on this floor, I'd pretend too."

I stopped.

"What?"

"Come on, Granger. The only time people come to the ninety-third floor is when they need to look up information on telling a Muggle about magic."

"Very perceptive, Mr. Holmes."

"Mr. Who?"

I laughed.

"Malfoy, I think you're right," I spoke as we reentered the elevator. "It'll be okay."

"More importantly, _we'll_ be okay."

The doors closed.

"Which floor," he asked again.

I shrugged.

"Lead the way."

_For now_

_I'll choose this life I live_

_And for now_

_I'll choose to take my hits_

_Cause at the end of the day_

_All we have is who we are_

**AN:** I hope that the lyrics at the beginning didn't make you believe it was coming from Draco's angle, but whether or not the words of the song are "son" or "daughter," it still has the same meaning behind it. ALSO, I hope you can notice that this drabble is a bit longer than my other ones. Someone left a review and asked me to try to make the chapters longer. And I did, _try_, that is. Hopefully it's long enough to appease some of you.


	5. Repeat Offender

_I only miss you at midnight_

_But when that lonely clock strikes_

_That's when I wish you were here_

_The angel knows it's not right_

_But the devil's in my heart tonight_

_Whispering things in my ear_

_**Song Inspiration:**_ _Should've Gone to Bed_ by Plain White T's

_Ouch_ was the first thing that came to Hermione's mind when she woke up. As she pried open her left eye, she immediately cringed at the brightness in the room. Closing her eye, she decided to regroup and shut the blinds. Reaching for her wand, her hand knocked over a glass of water sitting on the table. Startled by the breaking glass, her head shot up from her pillow, and her eyes immediately surveyed for her wand. Feeling her head begin to spin and her mouth starting to water, Hermione ran down the hall to the bathroom, collapsing on her knees in front of the toilet.

Five minutes later, Hermione stood in front of the mirror searching for her toothpaste. After brushing _twice_, she washed her face. As she wiped off last night's makeup, she finally focused on her shirt.

Or _his _shirt.

The Slytherin logo was clear as day on the left chest, and she felt nauseous when she realized that she was simply clad in underwear. Walking out of the bathroom, Hermione made her way back to her room, but was stopped by Malfoy who was standing in his doorway.

"Granger. Missing these?"

He was holding up the skirt and shirt that she'd worn to last night's Quidditch party. Snatching the clothes from his hand, she continued her way to her room.

"Oy, Granger. I was kind enough to return your clothes, now if you'll return mine."

Forgetting that she was wearing his shirt, Hermione turned back around.

"You'll get the damn shirt when I change."

He chuckled.

"Or how about you change right here, and I'll give you back your wand."

She watched as he twirled the piece of wood between his fingers.

"Malfoy, you little snake. Just give back _my_ wand."

"When you give me back the shirt."

She hesitated.

"Don't worry, Granger. I saw it all last night."

Hermione's heart clenched. She _was_ wearing his shirt and he did have her clothes from last night, and on top of it, she couldn't remember what happened after leaving the party. Her mind started reeling, and she could feel the headache starting in the front corner of her brain. As she tried to replay her memories from last night, she noticed Malfoy moving closer to her.

"Relax," he whispered. "Nothing happened."

She looked up at him and she could feel his breath against her lips.

She froze.

Malfoy leaned in and his lips grazed against hers. She sucked in a shaky breath as she closed her eyes. He added more pressure as he pulled her closer. Shedding some of her confusion, Hermione ran her hands up his shoulders. She gasped as Malfoy bit her lip, allowing further entrance into her mouth.

She moaned.

Hermione could feel him smirk against her as he trailed kisses down her neck to her collarbone. He unhooked a series of buttons as he feathered kisses along the top of her chest. He left a line of bite marks as he returned to capture her lips. Anxious to match him, Hermione returned the favor, biting his lip then flicking her tongue out to lick it.

He groaned.

Pushing her further into the wall, his fingers worked the buttons on the shirt more quickly. His kisses began to slow down, and soon Hermione could feel him exhaling against her skin.

She shivered.

He stopped.

"Thanks for the shirt."

Hermione eyes fluttered open and she eyed him with confusion. His shirt was now tucked neatly over his arm. He held out her wand, and she took a deep breath before sliding it out of his grip.

She cleared her throat.

"Uh, thanks," she mumbled as she turned for her room. She could feel the heat rising in her cheeks. He spoke one last time, tossing the shirt for her to catch.

"Hold onto it for me. Maybe we can do this again."

_I should've just gone to bed_

_I should've never called you_

_I should've listened to my head_

_When it said leave it alone_


	6. Our Hearts Will Spill

_Everybody's hurting._

_Everybody knows it._

_Are you trying to stop it?_

_Everyone's watching._

_What are you gonna do?_

_**Song Inspiration:**__ All I Have_ by The Rocket Summer

Hermione heard the door creak open and opened her eyes to see her room illuminated by light from the doorway.

"Malfoy?"

"Granger, is it alright if I talk to you for a minute?"

"Sure, come in," she told him as she moved to sit up.

"Don't worry," he stopped her, "You can lie down."

She watched as he closed the door behind him, and the room was filled with the moonlight from the open window. Her eyes widened slightly as he removed his shoes and his cloak, but she remained silent. He pulled back her covers and moved to lay next to her. She could see his furrowed brow and the frown lines by his mouth.

"What's wrong," Hermione whispered.

He moved his hand beneath the pillows, searching for something, and she guessed he found it when he latched onto her own.

"I made a mistake today, Granger."

She was confused.

"It's not the end of the world, Malfoy. We all make them. We're not perfect."

"Not you, Granger. You'd never do this."

"You don't know me as well as you think, so try me."

"Granger, you have to promise me that you won't say anything. To anyone."

His voice sounded so grave, it was beginning to scare her.

"Just tell me. I can handle it."

Under the pillow, his hand tightened around hers.

"Please. Promise me," he pleaded.

"Alright, I promise."

He moved closer to her.

"Pull up my left sleeve."

Her eyes went directly to his. She shook her head in disbelief.

"No," she whispered.

"Granger, pull up the sleeve. Please."

Her voice hardened.

"No."

His hand gripped hers almost painfully.

"Granger, pull up my sleeve. _Now_."

She looked down and slowly moved his sleeve up his arm. He hissed in pain as she slowly revealed a fresh Dark Mark. Her eyes widened in horror as she struggled to remove her hand from his. Using his left arm, he wrapped his arm around her waist and held her to him. She continued to struggle as she begged him to release her.

"Malfoy, get off of me! Let me go, please!"

He tried to still her movements, but she was moving erratically.

"Granger, please," he whispered. "I won't hurt you. Just listen to me, please."

_Are you trying to stop it? Everyone's watching._

_Everyone is conversing. Everyone's listening._

_Oh, yeah they were a part._

_He was a part and she was a part of it_

_Oh, falling apart, is anyone watching?_

_Is anyone listening? Are we listening?_

Soon, she became tired of resisting and settled down.

"Just listen to me, please," he repeated as he removed his arm from around her waist. He kept a hold of her other hand.

"Fine," she said looking anywhere but him.

"What's the first thing I said when I got in here, Granger?"

"That you made a mistake."

He waited until he caught her eye and then held her gaze.

"Exactly. I made a mistake."

Hermione subconsciously glanced down at his arm.

"Why'd you do it," Hermione asked as she felt her eyes brimming with tears. "Maybe a year ago, I would've believed you'd do this, but now? Why would you sign up to murder innocent people, people who are no different from me?"

"I couldn't say no, not to the Dark Lord."

"Yes, you could've," she said with conviction. "_Why_ are you always such a coward?"

He flinched, but his eyes darkened.

"Granger, have you ever experienced _Crucio_?"

She faltered.

"No."

"So you've never felt as if you were burning alive from the inside out and had thousands of knives jabbing into your skin. You've never been in the position where you'd do anything to make sure you never felt that way again."

She felt a few tears fall down her cheeks.

"No," she whispered again.

He stopped when he saw her tears.

"Granger," he sighed, "I'm not trying to upset you."

"I know," she nodded.

"Please, help me fix this," he pleaded.

She said nothing.

He moved closer to her and thumbed away a fresh track of tears.

"Please."

Hermione thought it over in her head. She knew he really wanted her help because he'd be foolish to show up knowing she was an active and prominent member of the Order. She'd given him a second chance when the school year started and he had yet to give her a reason to doubt him. And Hermione could admit to herself that she didn't want that life for him, a life where he'd become an empty shell of himself due to the demands and sufferings under Voldemort.

"Granger," he asked. "What do you say?"

She nodded.

"Tomorrow, we'll go to Dumbledore together and we'll tell him everything."

He looked skeptical.

"I don't think..."

"You asked for my help, so now you have to trust me. Trust that I'll do everything I can to make this okay."

He leaned over and kissed her before quickly retreating.

"Thank you, Granger. By the time this is over, I'm not sure I'll have anyone left or any place to go, but I'll have to make that sacrifice."

She was still a little dazed from the kiss.

"Granger?"

"What," she asked slightly confused.

"Are you okay?"

"Yes," she yawned, "but you don't have to worry, Malfoy. I'll be right here. I'm not going anywhere."

This time, it was Hermione who wrapped her arm around his waist to get him closer.

_On dark and stormy days, somewhere it's glowing._

_And even though I know I'm here, I know I'm going._

_Oh, you never stop, you just collide._

_Collapse onto your side._

_So rise and make it right._


	7. By Your Side

**AN: **So usually, I update every four days, but yesterday was a perfect excuse not to update as often as I do. If you care, at around 11:30 am a tree in my backyard fell down on the power lines so my whole house was out of power, so no lights, no Internet, no AIR CONDITIONING. My family was baking in my living room until they finally fixed it at around 9:30 at night, which in my opinion, was too late for me to put up the new chapter. I've been meaning to slow down how quickly I put up my chapters anyway. A lot has been going on so the every four days isn't working for me anymore. I'm thinking that now maybe I'll do a post a week. I get over things really quickly, especially if they are about to take over my life and this story is very close to doing that. That's all for now. So I hope you enjoy this chapter!

_I stared up at the sun,_

_Thought of all of the people, places and things I've loved._

_I stared up just to see_

_With all of the faces, you were the one next to me._

_**Song Inspiration: **__If I Lose Myself _by OneRepublic

Dinner ended twenty minutes ago. Walking into her room, Hermione opened up her blinds to let the light from the falling sun enter her room. She sat on her bed and opened up her Arithmancy books. Five minutes in, she was interrupted by a knock at her window. Squinting, she tried to see who was just beyond the glass, but the sun was shining too brightly. She pushed opened the windows and walked onto the balcony, where she saw Draco Malfoy hovering beside the railing on his broomstick. His hair was tousled from the wind and his cheeks had a foreign pink tint.

"Malfoy, what are you doing?"

"Come for a ride."

She laughed.

"Okay, what's the real reason?"

"Come on, Granger. It's going to get cold in a few weeks and it's the perfect temperature tonight."

She sighed. It _was_ a nice night out.

"I have Arithmancy homework."

His eyes narrowed.

"The same Arithmancy homework that was assigned today and isn't due until two weeks from Thursday?"

"I want to get a head start," she explained, as her cheeks flushed with embarrassment.

He groaned.

"Granger, do something spontaneous."

"I'm afraid of heights," she mumbled.

"What?"

"I'm afraid of heights, Malfoy! It's not that uncommon, you know!"

He flinched.

"I wasn't saying that. I really couldn't hear you."

"I'm sorry, Malfoy. I always have been and I don't think that'll change because you offer me a ride on the back of your broom."

"Do you trust me?"

She sighed again.

"That's neither here nor there."

"Do you trust me," he asked again, with more conviction.

"Yeah," she whispered.

"Then trust me when I say that you'll be fine. I won't drop you and I won't go too fast. And once you tell me to land, I will."

She stood there thinking it over. She knew he was a skilled flyer and that he wouldn't make a promise he didn't intend on keeping, but this was still Draco Malfoy. He was arrogant and condescending and mean, but nice when he wanted to be. She had homework to get done and not to mention her fear of heights. Everything was shoving her in the direction of saying no, but then she looked at his face.

"Okay."

He looked shocked and relieved for a quick second before he smiled and reached his hand out to help her climb on behind him. Steadying herself behind him, she wrapped her arms around his waist and rested her forehead against the middle of his back.

"Granger, close your eyes, and I'll tell you when we've landed."

Hermione closed her eyes and took a shaky breath, as she felt the broom take off.

He was right. It was a beautiful day out. She could feel the warm wind displacing her hair. He turned slightly to the right and Hermione could now feel the sun against her skin. Angling her head to the left, she braved opening her eyes. She gasped as the sky looked as if it had exploded with colors.

He slowed the broom.

"Are you okay," he asked.

"Yeah," she replied. It was mostly pink but it was splattered with purples, yellows, and oranges. "It's beautiful up here.

"It gets better, trust me."

After a few minutes, he spoke again.

"Close your eyes again. I'm going to pick up a little speed."

_Take us down and we keep trying,_

_Forty thousand feet, keep flying._

_Take us down and we keep trying,_

_Forty thousand feet, keep flying._

Her eyes fluttered shut and she tightened her arms as they went faster. It was a few more minutes before he told her that they were going to land. She felt the broom stop as Malfoy's legs touched the earth.

"Alright, Granger, we're here."

Her eyes opened and she surveyed the area around her. It was meters and meters of grass on every side. She climbed off the broom and walked a few yards. She was thoroughly unimpressed.

"Malfoy, where are we?"

"The Forbidden Forest."

_WHAT?_

"What?! Malfoy, you can't be this dumb. Why are we in the middle of the Forbidden Forest?! Do you know how many things are waiting out there to make us their next meal?"

"Relax, Granger. I've been here before. There's a spell or something around it. It's impenetrable."

She continued to look skeptical, but after a few minutes of walking near the perimeter, she believed him.

"Why are we here, Malfoy?"

She watched as he removed a few items from his pockets and they grew slowly into a few blankets and pillows.

"What is this? Some sort of sleep over?"

He smirked.

"Some sort."

By the time he finished setting up the blankets and pillows on the ground, it had become completely dark. He lied down and rested his arms behind his head.

"Come on, Malfoy. Really. What are we doing here?"

"Granger, you ask so many questions."

She glared at him.

He patted the area next to him.

"Come lie down. You won't regret it."

Hermione stood there contemplating whether she should demand him to return her to the castle or just cave. After all, she had agreed to come all this way with him. He didn't force her, but he didn't really have to because a part of her knew she would have said yes to begin with.

"Do you trust me?"

There was the question again. She sighed.

"I thought I already said that I did."

"Then act like it. Stop questioning everything."

Relenting, Hermione finally decided to walk over to the blanket. As her head touched the pillow, her eyes surveyed the sky and widened. The sky was _flooded_ with stars, more than she had time to count. They shone bright and twinkled perfectly. She relaxed and looked to see if she could find any familiar constellations.

"What do you think," Malfoy said from beside her.

_If I lose myself tonight,_

_It'll be by your side._

_I lose myself tonight..._

_If I lose myself tonight,_

_It'll be you and I._

_Lose myself tonight..._

"Malfoy, it's amazing. How'd you find this place?"

"I've been coming into the Forbidden Forest since last year, and about a week ago, I found this place. You can't go through the Forest, but you have to come from above, so it gave me another reason to use my broom."

"This would be amazing for an Astronomy lesson."

He laughed.

"Leave it to you to make this into a class discussion."

"Really, Malfoy. Look," she said as she pointed at a particular constellation. "There's Cassiopeia. Right next to her is Cepheus, her husband, and a few stars over just like your aunt, her daughter, Andromeda."

"How do you know all of this?"

"It's easier to remember when you know their stories."

"What are their stories," he asked as he turned his head towards her.

She turned on her side to face him.

"Cassiopeia was the queen of Aethiopia. She use to boast that her daughter, Andromeda, was prettier than Poseidon's daughter, Nereids, so he sent a sea monster to attack Aethiopia."

She took a dramatic pause.

"Come on, Granger, I'm dying here," Malfoy said sardonically.

She laughed.

"Okay, okay. So in order to save Aethiopia, Cassiopeia and her husband, Cepheus chained Andromeda to a rock near the ocean so that the sea monster could devour her in a sort of sacrifice, but thank Merlin for Perseus."

"Who's Perseus?"

"Be patient," she jokingly scolded. "Perseus was the son of Zeus, one of the many sons of Zeus. He saved Andromeda from the rock and killed the sea monster. Cepheus's brother, Phineus, expected to marry Andromeda, but Perseus became her husband when he used Medusa's head to turn Phineus and his men to stone."

"So where is Perseus's constellation?"

Hermione turned on her back to look at the sky. After a few seconds, she conceded.

"Honestly, Malfoy. I know it's somewhere in this area, but I couldn't tell you which stars make it up exactly."

"_Wow_. Something Hermione Granger doesn't know?"

She glared at him.

"Don't worry, Granger. It's bound to happen to the best of us. I won't tell."

She went to change the subject from her error.

"I see your namesake."

"Where?"

She traced the outline with her finger.

"You see it?"

She looked over while his eyes searched the sky. He shook his head no. Moving her head closer to his, she grabbed his hand and outlined the constellation again, using his pointer finger. After, she dropped his hand.

"Do you see it now?"

"Yeah, I do. What's the story behind that one?"

"Well one of the dragons, Ladon, was given the job of guarding Hesperides's golden apples, and these apples were special because they gave immortality. Hercules was told to steal the apples and the dragon was killed in the process."

"Oh."

Hermione thought he sounded a bit disappointed.

"It was a noble death," she added.

"I'm sure it was."

Silence engulfed them, and after a few minutes, Hermione glanced over and saw Malfoy's eyes closed.

"Malfoy, why'd you bring me here," she whispered.

"What," he mumbled, as his eyes popped open.

"Why'd you invite me here with you?"

This time, Malfoy turned to face her.

"I'm not completely sure. When I first saw this, I was going to be completely selfish and pray that no one found it, but what's the point of having something so great if you can't share it with someone. Plus, I wasn't completely sure who would appreciate this as much as I would, but then I saw you in the Astronomy tower last night."

Her turned her head towards him in shock.

"Malfoy, that was you?!"

"Yeah," he laughed. "I was trying to be stealth."

"Stealth?! More like stalking! I thought I had a creep on my hands."

"Don't worry, Granger. It was nothing like that. I just didn't want to disturb you."

"Well, thanks for the thought, Malfoy. I've never seen anything like this."

"Plus, it gave me an excuse to see you besides in our meetings."

She narrowed her eyes but her lips had an skyward quirk.

"You do remember that we share a Heads' common room, right?"

"A common room that you're never in."

She laughed.

"Someone sounds slighted, but I'll make more of an effort to stay in the common room."

Malfoy looked a bit hesitant before he leaned down and claimed Hermione's lips. She stiffened before she relaxed into the kiss and put her arms around his neck. He pulled away after a few seconds.

She was breathless.

"What was that for," she asked between breaths.

"Just call it a bit of an incentive."

She pushed him to lie on his back again before she kissed him again. When she pulled away, she moved down to lie on his chest.

"What was that for," he repeated her earlier question as he wrapped his arm around her back.

She shrugged.

"I felt like it."

She didn't really remember what happened after that, but she knew she dozed off against his chest. The warm rays from the early morning sun woke her up as they showered her face in light. She lifted her head from Draco's chest and saw him sleeping peacefully. She took the chance to admire his features. His hair looked brighter, whiter in the sunlight and his skin was completely smooth. His nose was slightly pointy, but his lips were pink and full. She leaned down to place a quick kiss against his lips before she whispered his name.

"Draco, it's time to wake up."

He wrinkled his nose and groaned.

"Come on, Malfoy," she tried again, as she placed a kiss against his cheek. "I can't kiss you properly if you're still asleep."

His eyes fluttered open and he smiled.

_I woke up with the sun,_

_Thought of all of the people, places and things I've loved._

_I woke up just to see_

_With all of the faces, you were the one next to me._


	8. Bug Spray and Beer

_**Far away, I feel your beating heart**_

_**All alone, beneath the crystal stars**_

_**Staring into space, what a lonely face**_

_**I'll try to find my place with you**_

_**Song Inspiration: **__Beautiful Love_ by The Afters

The sun was slowly hiding away behind the trees as the guests began arriving. For the Ministry's cookout, Hermione was in charge of setting up the volleyball net. Standing at 5"8, she had an advantage when it came to the sport, one she'd been playing since she turned 11. Although she'd done this many times before, she decided that it was impossible for her to set up the net on her own after having two beers. Looking around for possible candidates, she didn't see anyone that would be able to help her, just old Ministry officials whose backs would break from physical activity.

Deciding to put a pause in the assembly, she walked over to the cooler and got another beer. She wasn't sure how Mr. Weasley had convinced the Ministry to have a barbeque like Muggles, but it sure would be interesting to watch the officials eating burgers and hotdogs and sipping drinks from plastic cups and bottles.

Somewhere off to her left, Hermione heard groaning and smacking. Walking beside the tent, she watched as Draco Malfoy tried to fend off the mosquitoes.

"Everything alright over there, Malfoy?"

He looked up at her with narrowed eyes.

"I'm in the middle of something. I'd appreciate the privacy."

She smirked.

"Fine, Malfoy. I was going to offer to help, but I guess I'll just let the mosquitoes have their way with you."

He paused.

"Wait, what? What are these?"

"Mosquitoes, Malfoy. They suck up some of your blood and leave you with a red, itchy bump that'll eventually go away if you don't scratch it."

She turned away as he began smacking away at his arms again.

"Granger, wait."

"Yes, can I help you," she asked sarcastically, as she faced him with her brow raised.

He cleared his throat.

"Granger, would you be kind enough to help me with my mosquit problems?"

"Mosquitoes. They're called mosquitoes."

She reached into her pocket and enlarged a bottle of bug spray. He caught it as she tossed it to him.

"Off," he read on the bottle. "What is this?"

"It's bug spray. You put it on your skin and it keeps the bugs away."

"And how do I put it on my skin?"

"Malfoy, I know you're not a complete imbecile. You spray it on your skin and rub it in."

He looked at the bottle in confusion.

She sighed in frustration.

"Take the cap off."

He took the cap off and then looked at her.

"Now what?"

"Holy shit, Malfoy. Are you really this helpless?"

Hermione walked up to him and snatched the bottle from his hands.

"Granger, stop, I still need..."

He paused as she sprayed his right arm.

"Here, hold this," she told him as she handed him the bottle and her beer. He watched in awe as she began using her hands to rub the bug spray all over his arm. Her hands were soft but cold from the beer she'd been holding. She grabbed the bottle, spraying his other arm.

"You know, Malfoy. I've heard that mosquitoes have an affinity for pregnant women. You got something to tell me?"

She looked up at him and smiled. His cheeks grew pink and he watched as she finished up , wiping her hands on her shorts before shrinking the bottle and putting it in her pocket. Malfoy looked at the beer that was still in his hand, and he went to take a sip from it. Before he could bring the bottle to his lips, she took it from him, taking a sip herself.

"Bad manners. I help you with your mosquito problem, and you try to repay me by drinking my beer?"

He smirked down at her.

"I never took you as selfish, Granger."

She laughed as she pushed him ahead of her.

"Let's get you your own."

As they approached the cooler, Hermione downed the rest of her drink.

"Whoa, Granger. A bit too eager for a new drink?"

"Not even," she scoffed at him. "That'll be my last one until I've had something substantial to eat."

Looking in the cooler, he wondered which beer to go for. Sensing his hesitation, she gave out her opinion.

"The Summer Shandy is my favorite, but a lot of people say that's a feminine beer since it has a hint of lime in it. If anything, I'd say go with the Corona."

He bent down to pick up the Corona and attempted twisting the cap off with his hands. He huffed before trying again.

"Here, Malfoy. Let me."

She took the bottle from his hand, but he snatched it back before she could do anything.

"As if, Granger. I'm not going to let a woman open a beer for me."

She rolled her eyes at him.

"You can't open the bottle like that. It doesn't twist off."

He kept trying until Hermione got fed up with him and snatched the bottle away again. Malfoy watched as she put the neck of the bottle against the corner of the table. His eyes widened as she hit the top of the bottle with her hand and the cap came off. He clapped his hands together as she gave a quick curtsey.

"Impressive. How'd you know to do that?"

She gave him a look before pointing to the bottle and then to herself.

"Muggle beer. Muggle-born. Remember?"

As he took a sip, Hermione heard her name called from the field. She looked over and saw Harry, Ron, and a few others standing by a finished volleyball net.

"Come on, 'Mione," Ron called. "We don't have all night!"

She looked back at Draco who had turned his head away from the conversation.

"Go ahead, Granger," he told her as he took another drink. "Go play."

"But..." she said with hesitation, as she bit her lip.

"I'll find you later."

"You don't want to play," she asked him.

It was his turn to give her a look.

"Are we pretending that I know what game it is?"

"It's volleyball, Malfoy. Come on," she said as she grabbed his arm. "I'll show you."

He slid out of her grasp.

"That's okay, Granger. I have to finish my beer anyway."

"No excuse, Malfoy."

"I'm opposed to being wasteful."

Growling with frustration, she took the bottle from him and downed it.

"Okay, problem gone. Let's go play."

He smirked at her dedication.

"Granger, I've never played before. No one is going to want me on their team."

She grabbed his hand and began dragging him towards the field.

"You don't have to worry about that," she said, looking back at him. "You can be on my team."

He laughed.

"I hope you're prepared to lose then."

"You know I never lose, Malfoy. I only choose winners," she said with a smile.

His hands shot out to balance her as she tripped on a rock.

"Granger, how many beers have you had?"

"Why?"

"You better watch out for these old men who might try to take advantage of your inebriated state."

She gave him a weird look.

"Ew."

"Really, Granger," he smirked. "Grandpa over there has been giving you the eyes."

Hermione turned her head to see Mr. Elliott, the 67 year old director of the Improper Use of Magic Office staring at her. She turned her head away quickly before grabbing Malfoy's hand again and resuming her walk to the field.

"I don't think I have to worry about that, Malfoy. I'm sure some people here would stop Grandpa from pawing at me."

"At least Potter and Weasley are good for something," he said to egg her on.

She turned to glare at him.

"Whatever, but not only them. You wouldn't let me get pawed by a grandpa, would you, Malfoy?"

He gasped in mock distress.

"Of course not!"

She smiled.

"Unless, that is," he continued, "that I was the old grandpa doing the groping."

She threw her head back in laughter.

"Come on, Malfoy," she urged, as she walked faster. "It's a beautiful night. We're not wasting it."

_**What a beautiful smile**_

_**Can I stay for a while?**_

_**On this beautiful night**_

_**We'll make everything right**_

_**My beautiful love, my beautiful love**_


	9. A Kiss Goodnight

_**Lyin' here with you so close to me**_

_**It's hard to fight these feelings when it feels so hard to breathe**_

_**Caught up in this moment**_

_**Caught up in your smile**_

_**I've never opened up to anyone**_

_**So hard to hold back when I'm holding you in my arms**_

_**We don't need to rush this**_

_**Let's just take it slow**_

_**Song Inspiration: **__Just a Kiss _by Lady Antebellum

Hermione watched as the clock ticked away. Another minute had passed. It was 4:07 AM, and she lied in bed wondering if Draco was coming back. She doubted that he was. This fight had been different and as much as she wanted to blame it on him, she knew it was solely her fault.

_"Draco, why can't you just tell me what happened? The war is over!"_

_He silently fumed._

_"I've told you," he said, looking up at her, "I'll tell you when I'm ready."_

_"That's not good enough!"_

_"Granger, I'm going to tell you one last time. Drop it. I'll tell you when I'm ready."_

_"What the fuck is your problem? I've told you everything that happened with me during the war. You're the one that's always saying the past is the past, so why can't you just tell me?"_

_He shot up from the table to stand in front of her._

_"Everything isn't about you, Granger. I've done things I'm not proud of, and I'd like to deal with them myself first, alright, so like I said, drop it."_

_He moved to walk to the bed room._

_"You're so selfish," she called at him. "I just want to help you."_

_"I never asked for your help, Hermione!" He yelled, walking up to her again. "I never asked you to help me deal with it."_

_He paused._

_"The things I've had to do. I've..."_

_She watched as he struggled._

_"You've what, Draco. What?"_

_"Nothing, Granger. Nothing."_

_He turned again to retreat to the bedroom when she spoke again._

_"How am I supposed to trust you?"_

_His head whipped around and his eyes narrowed._

_"What," he hissed._

_"How can I trust you if you don't trust me," she said in a smaller voice._

_"That's not the same thing, and you know it!"_

_"It is to me."_

_He shook his head at her._

_"So you don't trust me?"_

_She stayed silent._

_"Then why are we here wasting each other's time?"_

_Those were his last words before he headed for the front door this time, and walked out._

She knew it was her fault. She shouldn't have pushed him so hard. When she first started her relationship with Draco, she knew that he'd been forced to do some gruesome things during his time as a Death Eater. She watched as he struggled to forgive himself, and she just wished that she could help him. She did trust him, and she knew she made a mistake. She just didn't know when she'd have a chance to let him know that.

4:08.

Sleep would never reach her.

She heard the floor creak outside her bedroom door, and she turned to her side to watch as Draco slid quietly into the room. His eyes widened slightly as he realized that she was awake. He undressed in silence as she watched him. He slid into the bed with his back to her.

They lied in silence.

After a few moments, Hermione turned over so their backs were to each other. She felt the bed move as he shifted his body to face hers.

"I'm sorry," he whispered.

_What?_

She flipped over.

"What?"

"I'm sorry," he said again. "I should've..."

"No," she said firmly. "Stop. You have nothing to apologize for. Nothing at all."

"Hermione, I'm not letting this come between us."

"Seriously, Draco, you don't have to."

He took a shaky breath.

"Three years ago, when I took the mark, Voldemort put two families in front of me. My parents and another. There were three children and he told me that I had to choose between..."

He stopped to clear his throat and Hermione could see that he was shaking.

"Okay, that's enough," she told him, moving closer to him.

"No," he said. "I'll finish."

"Stop," she whispered as she rested her forehead against his. "When you're ready."

She moved her arm around him to rub his back, hoping to stop some of the shaking.

"I'm sorry," she murmured against his lips. She leaned in to kiss him and he wrapped both arms around her to bring her closer.

"Forgive me," she asked. "Please."

"Already forgotten," he whispered as he kissed her again.

She watched as he closed his eyes.

"You know that I trust you, right, Draco? With my life. With everything."

Without opening his eyes, he pulled her in for another kiss.

"Sleep," he said, tightening his arms around her waist.

"Goodnight," she whispered.

"Goodnight."

_**Just a kiss on your lips in the moonlight**_

_**Just a touch of the fire burning so bright**_

_**No I don't want to mess this thing up**_

_**I don't want to push too far**_

_**Just a shot in the dark that you just might**_

_**Be the one I've been waiting for my whole life**_

_**So baby I'm alright, oh, let's do this right, with just a kiss goodnight**_

_**With a kiss goodnight**_

* * *

_**Author** **Note: **_So I'm not sure why I thought I was so busy before, but it seems I've run out of things to do. Now life seems so mundane! And I'm being really dramatic, but oh well. The sun is setting on summer, and it'll be time to go back to school in a few weeks, and I'm simply bored. So whoever out there has a fabulous Twitter, Instagram, Tumblr, or blog, let me know so I have things to do! I'm Joeyyy101 on Twitter and Instagram and Suburbanrose on Tumblr! The link to my blog is in my profile. So send me yours! That's all for now, folks. Hope you enjoyed the chapter!


	10. Girls Just Wanna Have Fun

_**Some boys take a beautiful girl**_

_**And hide her away from the rest of the world**_

_**I want to be the one to walk in the sun**_

_**Oh girls they want to have fun**_

_**Oh girls just want to have fun**_

_**Song Inspiration: **__Girls Just Want to Have Fun_ by Cyndi Lauper

_Ouch._

Hermione hurriedly walked into her common room. After three hours of nonstop dancing, she couldn't wait to take off her shoes. Even though she had charmed them to be more comfortable, being on her feet for so long had taken its toll. Stepping through the portrait hole, she hobbled on one foot to remove one shoe at a time. By the time both shoes were secured in her hand, she looked up to see Malfoy staring at her from his place on the window seat. Giving him a slight smile, she plopped down on the couch and closed her eyes.

She yawned.

"Where have you been?"

"Hmm," she mumbled as she settled herself into the couch.

"I _said_ where have you been?"

She opened her eyes and looked at him wearily.

"Are you okay?"

"Granger, why don't you just answer the question?"

Pushing herself off the couch, she seated herself with her body facing him.

"Lose the attitude, Malfoy. What's your problem?"

"My problem? I'm not the one with the problem. You're the one coming in at two o'clock in the morning from Merlin knows where when you know it's against the rules."

Her eyes narrowed.

"First of all, I don't need you to remind me of the rules. Secondly, whenever you come in past curfew, do I ever give you a hard time? No. So whatever this is right now is done."

Moving off the couch, she went to grab her shoes and headed for the stairs. She called over her shoulder.

"Whatever is up your arse right now, lose it by tomorrow."

Before she could make it to the second step, he grabbed her wrist, forcing her to turn around and face him.

"I'm not done with this conversation, Granger."

"Well I am," she said, trying to force her arm out of his grip. He stood there glaring at her as she fought with him to release her arm. She soon relented when she realized he wasn't letting go.

"Get the fuck off me, Malfoy."

The step that she stood on gave her added height so he stood there, staring at her dead in the eyes.

"No."

Hermione took a shaky breath, trying to control herself from hexing Malfoy into a million tiny pieces.

"Malfoy," she said calmly, "I just want to go to bed. It's been a long night, I'm tired, and I don't want any unnecessary problems between us. Things have been going okay for the past couple of months, yeah? So let's not ruin it."

"Where did you go?"

She decided that the sooner she answered his questions, the sooner she could get to sleep without any problems between them.

"I've told you this before today," she sighed, "but we went to that new club in Hogsmeade, Rehab."

"Who was there?"

She rolled her eyes.

"Well it was for Ginny's birthday so Harry, Ron, Luna, and a couple more people from Gryffindor."

"What did you do?"

"Oh, come on, Malfoy! What do people do when they go to a club? They drink, dance, have fun!"

She watched his eyes darken.

"Who'd you dance with?"

She laughed.

"_What?_ Who'd I dance with?"

"Who did you dance with," he repeated, gritting his teeth.

"I can't exactly remember the people I danced with the whole time I was there, Malfoy, but I think you should be satisfied with what details I've given you. Now you can live this experience vicariously through me."

He stayed silent.

"Now," she continued, once again attempting to remove his hand from her wrist, "if you'd simply let go, I can head to bed now."

"Granger," he growled, "answer the question."

Confusion swept over Hermione as she tried to figure out why he was acting so bizarrely. His cheeks were tinged pink, and his eyes were narrow and his brow furrowed. She simply wanted to get to bed, and all he could be bothered to do was ask her who...

"You're _jealous_," she said astonished.

"What," he said, finally snapping out of his interrogation, and letting go of her hand as if it burned him.

"Yeah. You're jealous. Why else would you want to know who I was dancing with all night?"

"Curiosity," he said, backing away from her and returning to his seat by the window.

"Bullshit."

"What, Granger? I just wanted to know about your night."

Hermione walked towards him boldly and sat next to him.

"Does it bother you that I danced with a series of guys tonight?"

Hermione smirked when she saw his jaw tighten.

"No, Granger. Matter of fact, I'm quite shocked it didn't bother Weasley."

She watched him with an amused look on her face. He had turned his face back to his book, and Hermione had used her index finger to angle his face back to hers before tracing along his jaw until she stopped at his lips. Looking at his mouth, she spoke.

"_Some boys take a beautiful girl and hide her away from the rest of the world. I want to be the one to walk in the sun._"

He stared at her.

"What?"

"Girls they want to have fun," she said simply before she brought his mouth down to hers. He wasted no time pulling her into his lap so she straddled him. She willingly opened her mouth, allowing him to deepen the kiss. As they began to lose breath from the lack of air, Draco focused his attention on her neck.

"Oh girls just want to have fun," she finished, breathlessly.

"What's that," he said against her neck, trailing his way up to her jaw.

"It's a song by a very perceptive woman."

"Well I don't know about her, Granger, but you're not having fun with anyone else ever again."

She smiled.

"Somehow, I think I'll survive."

_**That's all they really want**_

_**Some fun**_

_**When the working day is done**_

_**Girls - they want to have fun**_

_**Oh girls just want to have fun,**_

_**They want to have fun,**_

_**They want to have fun...**_


End file.
